1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for recognizing an article to be collected as well as to a collection information recognition apparatus and a collection processing apparatus that use the structure.
2. Summary
A structure for recognizing an article to be collected, wherein the structure is recognized by capturing a position and an attitude of the article to be recognized by an imaging tool, comprising:
a recognition indicator plane that is included in the article to be recognized and that has four or more unit pattern marks at a predetermined positional relationship, in which each of the unit pattern marks is formed such that a density pattern sequentially changes with an increasing distance from a center position toward a periphery of the mark,
wherein the position and the attitude of the article to be recognized are recognized by capturing the recognition indicator plane by the imaging tool.